The present invention relates to a head restraint for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with the head restraint having a fixed first subassembly, a moveable second subassembly, and a drive, which is normally retained by a locking unit, for moving the second subassembly forward relative to the first subassembly.
DE 39 00 495 A1 discloses a head restraint of the above-described type, in which a displaceable mass is provided as a sensor. In the event of a crash, the sensor releases a locking unit, so that a padded element is pushed rapidly forward by pressure stores acting upon a piston and by springs.